Split Personalities
by detectiveram
Summary: Most heroes embody two personalities. The hero, the civilian. The two lives intertwine often. Some heroes succeed in keeping their lives more separate. What happends when the two are seperated? How will it affect them? Is it for better or for worse? Robin and Dick are now separated. Can either be happy now?
1. Chapter 1

So, I'm just going to assure you if you do actually read this, the actual plot will be developed in the coming chapters. I've never really done something like this. I always do stand alone chapters really. With humor, so I'm trying. This is set about a year after season one. Please read. Don't own.

* * *

It was one of those defining moments. The time where what was unimaginable was happening right before my eyes. I didn't have a plan for this. I didn't know how to react. This was my son we were talking about. And now, I suddenly had two. "What happened?"

Flashback

"Earth to Robin. Come in Robin." Kid Flash waved his hand in front of the younger teen's face. "Knock it off KF." He brushed away the hand. "What's up with you? We got a mission!"

Robin smiles. "I know dude, and I'm totally whelmed. It's just…Two-face. Batman trusts us to look into his activities and whereabouts right now."

"I know. His enemy! How cool?" He held up his hand for a high-five and was once again denied by his best friend. "Dude." He whined.

"Wall, I'm worried about the team. He's dangerous."

"They're all dangerous…"

"No, not like him. You don't know what he's like. What they're all like."

"Stop being so gloomy man. Everything will be fine." Soon though, they were not alone. The members involved in this mission showed up. "Hello Robin. Are we prepared for departure? Where is M'gann? She should be preparing the bio-ship..."

"Here I am! Sorry, we just…um, got caught up in something." M'gann floated in, followed by Superboy. The two were soon followed by Artemis, Zatanna, and Raquel. Kaldur nods at the final arrivals, and then turns back to Robin. "We are prepared then. Robin, would you brief the rest of the team, as you are more familiar with the situation."

Only Robin, Wally, and Kaldur had been present when Batman came calling. He was in a rush as there was a Justice League emergency and trusted the three to inform the team. He especially trusted Robin to stress the importance and danger of this mission.

"Two-face, a major crazy in Gotham, has been spotted in an abandoned hospital in Gotham. What drew our attention was the recognition of these two." Robin pulled up images of two men in their late 50s, graying hair, lab coats, and smiling faces. "These men are Dr. Reynolds and Dr. Malcolm. They disappeared about one week ago at Gotham University, where both are professors."

"So, Two-face kidnapped them? Don't tell me we're going after that guy." Artemis stated. "If you're scared Babe, I'll be right beside you."

"Shove off Wall-man." She nudged him. He grinned at her. "Focusing on the mission…" Artemis blushed, only slightly, after Wally's actions. Robin tried to continue.

"Batman wants us to track his operations. Our first priority is rescuing the professors. We don't know what he wants with them or anything concerning their possible forced actions. We need to be on high alert. If at all possible we find out what's he is up to."

"In other words, Batman trusts us in his city and with this responsibility." Robin agreed with Kaldur. "Just remember, you especially can't trust Two-face."

"I think I've heard of him. Isn't he obsessed with the number two?" Raquel correctly asked. "Yes. He always has more than one plan. Be careful when we're out there."

Present

I stared at one cowering shape as the other stood tall and stern. They were his personalities split from their one mind. "Batman, what do we do with him?" I stare at Kid Flash, not exactly how to respond. I don't fully understand the situation. All I see now is Dick with tears slowly forming in his eyes. I scoop him up and cover him with my cape like I did when he was younger.

"I have to take him home. But, I'm afraid, for now, you'll have to stay here…Robin."

* * *

So, I hope this is making sense. It shouldn't make total sense because, like I said, the story and what happened will be explained in the next few chapters. Unless you guys hate it or something. I'm a bit worried about this. Review?

Detectiveram


	2. Chapter 2

Um, hello people! I've been having issues between writer's block and health problems. I'm hoping I'll still be able to update often. Other stories. I don't know about this one. I have my outlines done, but don't have everything written. It will be done though! My other stories are easier for me to write. Well, I'm going to be filling in parts of what's going on. Italics is the mental link. Don't own.

* * *

Flashback:

"_Report. Is everyone in position? Status updates._"

"_Kid Flash and Artemis in position._" Artemis answered.

"_I got some henchies here Kal._" Wally added.

"_There are some in the hallway as well._" Aqualad replied.

"_Robin to Aqualad. I found the professors. Couple of badies are making them work on something. Some sort of large machine. I'm going in for a closer look._"

"_Wait for your backup. Miss Martian, report to Robin's position._" They all knew it was too late and Robin was already down there.

"_Zatanna to team. Sky's still clear from the bio-ship._"

"_Perimeter has about 10 more guys coming inside._"

"_Rocket, go support Superboy outside. We're going to make our move and I don't want anyone alone. I'll be joining Kid Flash and Artemis near the main entrance._"

Robin continued his descent into the hostage room as the team members moved to join up. He noticed an outline of M'gann floating above him. "_The doctors are shackled. Can you get a clear look at the baddies' weapons? I would like to know what I'm going up against._"

"_Sure._" She moved in quickly. "_They have 44s and assorted knifes. Plus the fact that they just look buff. Could be problematic._" Robin agreed. "_We'll have to risk it. I have a bad feeling right now._"

"_Care to share with us Rob?_"

"_Focus on your mission KF._" He said over their mental link. He motioned M'gann to move in towards the goons. "_Get the guns M'gann. Kaldur, we're going to make our move, so keep your fingers crossed._"

"_Be careful my friend._" Robin held up his fingers. Three, two, one. M'gann removed the guards' weapons with her telekinesis. They immediately reacted in shock and tried to jump up and reach them.

Robin moved in and high-kicked one of the men. "I really hate guns." He told the now unconscious man. The other one pulled out one of those knifes M'gann warned him about and he ducked the swipe. M'gann lifted the man with her power and threw him against the wall. "Good job." Robin turned to the frightened men. "It's Robin! He's come to save us!" M'gann finally uncloaked, shocking the men again. "It's okay. She's with me. That's Miss Martian. We're going to get you guys out of here."

He went to work on removing the men's shackles. M'gann kept watch and went over the mental link. "_We're working on freeing them. Was there any activity?_"

"_Guards outside we had to take down. We have minutes left before someone notices._" Superboy replied. "_The rest of us are well then._" Aqualad responded. "_Got it._" Robin called. "_Then let us depart._" Aqualad said. "_Everyone move out._" M'gann helped Robin moved one of the men who was injured.

"What did he make you guys do? What is that thing?" Robin asked concerned about the large machine they were leaving.

"That birdie boy is my ticket to the good life. Or should I say two?"

"Two-Face."

Current:

"State the name of your current location."

"I…have no idea."

"Mount Justice."

"Who is your current math teacher?"

"Mrs. Robinson. I apparently annoy her sometimes, but I know she loves me. I'm like her best student."

"I, uh, don't know…"

"Who is this?"

"Duh, Alfred!"

"Alfred."

"What is the last mission you went on?"

"Mission? I...uh, what? I don't think I quite understand."

"The mission with Two-Face to rescue the doctors. We…something happened to me, I think."

"Who is this?"

"Oh, Babs! She's my best friend. We go to school together. I hang out with her when I can."

"The commissioner's daughter. I never really get to see her. Only Jim."

"What is the name of your school?"

"Gotham Academy. It's kind of stuffy, but I like to lighten up the atmosphere. Though the admins don't appreciate it that much."

"…Do I go to school?"

"Who is this?"

"Wally."

"Kid Flash."

"Yes, but do you know who else he is?"

"Uh, I think…I think he's…Kid Flash! Wait, how do I even know him? Or that?"

"Oh, his ID. It's Wallace West."

"Do you know about your other life?"

"Other life? You mean like you Bruce? No, I'm just Dick….Dick Grayson. I was…maybe…maybe I was a hero, like you..."

"Dick Grayson died years ago. I'm Robin."

Batman walked away from his interviews feeling slightly unnerved. Their memories overlapped very little—a credit to keeping separate lives. He was worried about the damage to each boy. They knew something was missing from their lives, but they were becoming increasingly comfortable being alone. "How are they?" Clark asked, appearing besides him. "Weren't you listening?" He asked, already knowing he was.

"Yes, but I want to know what you think."

"It's…troubling."

* * *

Eh, poor Robin/Dick. If you couldn't tell in that last part the questioner was Batman, first answer was Dick, second was Robin. I'm going to be exploring their personalities. Well, it will get better. Review my lovelies. I so appreciate them. I love getting a notice! It makes my day!

Detectiveram


	3. Chapter 3

Um, so, yeah...

Where have I been? Um, no where...hiding from the world. Suffering from writer's block? Yeah... Dealing with issues? Yeah... I need to stop being so dramatic. Well, I think things are going to actually move along in my next chapter. We're going to deal with what's happening. Um, don't own. I miss this show so much right now. What's wrong with me?

* * *

Flashback:

Two-Face was one of those villains I always dreaded running into. He used to be a good guy. Bruce even had respect for him when he was just Harvey Dent. Sometimes we could reach the more rationale part of this split man, but I was never able to do it by myself. Bruce was better at reasoning with madmen.

Dent almost killed me once. Actually several times, but he almost succeeded once. That's the thing I always remembered.

'Robin. We kind of got caught, so we're fighting our way out. Are you guys okay?' Wally's voice ran through my head. 'We found Two-Face.' M'gann's voice cut in when I didn't respond. I wasn't scared, but I wasn't comfortable with the situation at present.

Kaldur's worried thoughts floated into my head. 'You know him best Robin, but if you can avoid a conflict…'

'I'm not a kid anymore. I can handle him.' I kept my emotions in check for the sake of my teammates.

'M'gann, remove the professors from the situation. I have to get the machine.'

'What machine, Robin?' Kaldur interjected. 'I'll update you later. Things need to get moving, quickly.'

"You haven't said a word Boy Wonder." His voice distracted me. His crazy eyes staring at me. "You're usually full of quips." The man started circling me and M'gann. The professors were clearly in distress. M'gann was attempting to keep them calm mentally.

"And no Bat today, I see. I heard you were hanging out with others, but I didn't think it was a bunch of…sidekicks. Thought you had more sense than that."

"We're not sidekicks." I growl before remembering my training. Don't let the baddies frazzle you. Stay focused. Justice and whatnot.

"I think it's subpar for you." He brandishes a weapon. Small caliber for him. I start moving towards that curious thing on the table. Get him distracted. It works, like I know it would. He was focused on me. Clearly this thing was more important than those men.

M'gann noticed my movements. She got the message and moved the men towards the door. I position myself to appear more threatening to his precious baby. 'Robin! Don't do anything…'

'I can handle it M'gann. Get them out.' I cut her off. I know I'm acting rude, but I don't want anyone else to be at risk if something happens. "So, what's going to happen here Dent?" I try my best threatening voice.

He laughs. "Birdie, you're no bat. I am not going to let you of all people, a kid, ruin my future."

I glance around and see M'gann gone. "Well, sorry to disappoint."

I jump, he jumps and all I see is the explosion.

Current:

"When are they getting here?" Zatanna asked again. She was clearly worried by this whole situation. They all were.

"Batman informed me that he would be arriving shortly. I do not know a better time period." Kaldur responded.

"So, he's leaving Dick with us?" Artemis asked in disbelief.

She was annoyed and shocked that her somewhat friend from school turned out to be one of her best friends here. And she was also working very hard to resist the urge the punch him.

Batman had tried to explain the situation to them, but the idea that Dick didn't' know what Robin did and vice versa was hard to understand.

"Recognized Robin B-01. Recognized Batman 02. Recognized Robin B-01." The computer fired off the names. It was weird hearing Robin twice. The team had gathered, discussing the situation when the now trio was announced.

"But, I don't know…" They overheard part of their discussion.

"Dick, just stay with Wally at least. I'll be back to collect you shortly." Batman's voice was soft for the young teen.

"Yeah Dick. It's fine. Have some confidence." Robin patted him on the back.

"But, why can't I stay with you…" He slightly wined. Batman muttered something that seemed to calm him and the dynamic duo left without saying a word to the team. Dick stood there, clearly building himself up to go hang out with these people. Wally helped bridge that gap.

"Hey there best bud!" He zoomed over. "Hey."

Wally frowned, as did Artemis from her distance. She knew Dick Grayson. He was not a shy kid. He was bubbly and a troll.

"Welcome again Richard." Kaldur greeted him. The rest smiled. M'gann offered him snacks. Raquel and Zatanna tried chatting with him, while Conner stood on in silence. Dick offered smiles and greetings and eventually things settled down.

He didn't act much different than Robin, but he focused most of his attention on Wally and Artemis. He knew them best.

Kaldur took that as their cue to leave. They didn't want to crowd him, but M'gann stuck around in the background with Conner. She couldn't leave him for some reason and Conner wasn't going to leave her side.

"How have you been feeling Ro...Dick?" Artemis asked, settling in on the couch. Wally decided to invade her space and sat on the arm of the couch.

"To be honest, I haven't been feeling too good Arty. My head's been a bit fuzzy..." He mumbled.

"Do you need anything? How bad is your headache?" M'gann asked, all in a worry.

"It's fine...M'gann? Yeah, okay, M'gann. Yeah, I just don't feel too whelmed right now." M'gann perked at hearing him use that word.

"I still can't believe you're Dick Grayson. I mean now it makes perfect sense! How could I not see it?" Artemis told him after that, groaning.

"But we go to school together! I tutor you in math! I accidently spilled my coffee on you the other day?" He exclaimed, flashing a smile.

"He tutors you?" Wally stifled a laugh. Artemis glared at him. He shut up as she continued.

"Yeah, I haven't forgotten that incident. But...that's not what I was talking about. Dick, we don't really know how much you know about all of us, but you are…or were…or something like that…err. You're Robin or you were. I didn't know you were."

Dick frowned. "I'm not him. I don't know. I just…" His distress was clear and M'gann moved in.

"I'm just a teen. I'm not that…I'm not him. He's a hero! Me, I'm Dick Grayson. Orphan, acrobat, student, friend, mathlete…" He was flustered.

"It's okay Dick. We know." M'gann tried comforting him, giving him a hug.

"Calm down Dick. I get it." Wally tried comforting.

"No! No! I get it now!" He looked around. "I get it. There're gaps in my life that I can't explain…You all think I'm him. I was him. I'm so confused."

"You mean no one's tried to explain this to you?" Artemis asked. He looked at her.

"No. I don't know. All I know is Bruce is Batman and...he just left me. He's never done that. And…I don't even know how I know you people. You especially Wally! You just appeared in my life. I can't explain you. And...I'm sorry guys. I…I feel like I know you people, but I don't."

He pulled away from M'gann's familiar, but strange touch. "I'm sorry, my head...I need some space." He called, touching his forehead, running off.

"Dick, wait!" Artemis called out, standing. Conner immediately stood up as well prepared to go after him.

"I'll get him."

"No wait." Wally stopped his friends.

Conner scowled. "No. You saw him. He's unwell."

"It's okay let him go. We'll go get him in a few minutes. He's just very confused right now."

"How does he not know what's going on?" Artemis asked.

"Sometimes, when things don't make sense, you don't want to know."

* * *

Leave me a review or message so I know what you guys think. I think I'm going to work on my other stories. I like them more right now, 'cause they don't have to make sense.

Detectiveram


End file.
